


Scratch

by CustardCreamies



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, car keying, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re the bastard who keeps parking right in front of my house so I retaliated by keying your car and you caught me” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so saw this prompt in a list of AU ideas and decided to run with it.

Richard was just coming home from a day in the office, the sound of Oliver's engine purring along the road making him feel calm and relaxed. It had been a stressful day, he had gotten into work late because Oliver had decided to breakdown and he had had to pull over onto the hard shoulder of the motorway to fix him and his boss hadn't been happy when he had finally turned up at work and as punishment had increased his workload. It had put him into a pretty bad mood and the drive home had been the first time all day that he had felt even remotely at peace. Oliver just had this effect on him, he was the happiest car in the world and Richard adored him. 

He was just about to turn and pull into his driveway when he spotted it. The Fiat Panda. Once again parked right in front of his drive, blocking him from putting Oliver in his garage. This was the fifth time this had happened and quite frankly Richard had had enough. 

His calm now forgotten, he slowed Oliver to a halt and took the keys out of the engine. Slowly he climbed out of the car and closed the door. He walked up to the Fiat with slow, deliberate steps. His keys raised in his hand. He'd show this bastard. 

With a slow movement he pressed the key against the Fiat's door and ran the length of the car with it, creating a nice big scratch. It felt truly satisfying to do so. Whoever owned this car deserved it for being an inconsiderate sod.  

"OI! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY CAR?" 

The voice made Richard jump and he turned around to face the person in question. 

Startling bright blue eyes met his as the person jogged over to his car. He had a pained expression on his face as he took in the scratch and he ran a hand through his long silvery hair. Richard swallowed audibly and tried to hide the keys behind his back but it was too late, the man had spotted them. 

"Why the hell did you do that?" the man demanded angrily "are you some sort of idiotic child?" 

At the accusation, Richard grew angry and remembered why exactly he had done it "your car was blocking my drive, I couldn't get Oliv- uh my car into my garage. This is the fifth time you have done such a thing so I decided to teach you a lesson" 

"A lesson? Couldn't you have just knocked on my door and asked me to move it? I'm new in the neighbourhood for bloody hells sake, didn't you think man?" the man was livid with anger.

"I'm sorry, but I've had an awful day and I wasn't thinking. But still, didn't you see the garage? Did you not think once when you parked here that, oh I don't know, someone might want to park their own car there? You're the idiot for leaving your car here!"Richard replied hotly.

"Oh and I suppose for that simple mistake of thoughtlessness I should have my car keyed rather then solve the problem like an adult? I should call the police to report this but since you're so determined to be a child I'll do this instead" The man's eyes flashed and he produced his own key out of his pocket "lets make it even. I'm going to key your car now"

Richard's stomach dropped "no! don't you fucking dare touch Oliver!" he jogged up to his car and put himself in front of it, shielding the car with his body. 

"Oliver?" the man let out a snort "you named your car?" he lowered the key and shook his head as if thinking Richard was even more of a child then he originally though. 

"Yes, I named my car, I don't give a fuck what you think. Just stop now. Don't key the car" Richard replied, his eyes flashing with anger, making the dark brown of them even more apparent. 

"You didn't stop yourself from keying my car, why should I stop now?" the man questioned. 

"Please, just. Please don't" Richard was speaking softly now, trying to calm the angry Fiat owner down "I'll pay for scratching your car, just don't hurt Oliver" he looked at the man with pleading eyes and damn, didn't they just work as the man found himself backing down. 

"Very well. You better pay" the man said, calming down slightly. 

"Thank you" Richard breathed softly, feeling slightly dizzy. 

The two of them didn't speak for a minute, both calming down , but then the man made a little coughing noise and said "well, this is an awkward way to meet but, my name's James. James May"

"Likewise, my name is Richard" Richard said and held out his hand to shake, which James did. 

"Look, I'm sorry for parking where I did. I should have thought about it more, I don't have a driveway at my house, my mate Jeremy is going to create one for me. That is if he doesn't knock my house down in the process. I was parking there as it was convenient for me....I shouldn't have"

"I shouldn't have keyed your car, mate. I'm sorry. I just had a really awful day and I guess I took my anger out on you which I shouldn't have at all. I will pay for the damage. I wasn't thinking when I did it" Richard looked at James sheepishly. 

James ran a hand through his hair and sighed "I guess we've now both qualified for having a bad day. You want to go back to mine for a drink? I have beer, wine? You can help yourself to anything, it's the least I can do" 

Richard found himself warming to James and he gave him a small smile "that sounds very good right about now, thank you" 

The smile James gave him back was a genuine one "great! Just let me move the Fiat and you can park Oliver and come back to mine"

"Okay" Richard nodded as James walked over to his Fiat and got into it. Within a matter of moments, Oliver was parked and the Fiat was moved nearer to James' house.

They spent a few hours together in James' house. Drinking beer (or in James' case, wine) and talking about the neighbourhood and the surrounding area. It also turned out that James was keen on cars and so was Richard, so they spent some time discussing models they liked and disliked. It was a very good way to end such an awful day and if at the end, when James was on the doorstep telling Richard goodbye, Richard took a chance and turned around and kissed him, well, people have met each other through stranger ways. 

When they parted from the kiss, Richard gave him a grin like the cat that got the cream and said "so, dinner? This Thursday? My treat? It's the least I can do"

James looked at him, stunned, for a moment before nodding slowly "yes, I'd like that"

"Good!" Richard said happily as he made his way down the path. At the gate he turned and waved at James before walking towards his own house. 

James was left staring after him, feeling like a whirlwind had just entered his life. 


End file.
